The Legend of the Shadows : The unending of Truths Book:1
by Opminion
Summary: Right after Spyro defeated Malefor. a new area has been summoned known as the convoid. even though Malefor has been defeated, the darkness within Malefor has arise from his body. and now plans to destroy the world without a body, now it's up to Spyro and his friends as well as a new strange shadow appear. will they defeat Malefors darkness? or will they perish. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Shadows : The unending of Truths

Created by OpMinion

 **A/N: this is a prologue on who and how shadow came to the dragon realm, i forgot to put this in and that was my fault.**

Prologue : how it all started

 **Narrator POV**

It was a nice sunny morning, Damon, was 16 years old living with his parents. Damon was the only child in the family. He loves dragon's and mythology. He also had games that are related to dragon's. But, he wishes for something more something better in his life then just play games all day, and dream about it. He wish he visit spyro a purple dragon. He liked the art that developers of the game created. He evenn got posters on the wall and met the developers once.

It was morning 6:30 am new zealand. He was on his bed, wakeing up. he had school which he did very well. But this time he didn't have to, his parents are going with him to a place that he would ever dreamed of. And that place was newly built called Dragon Park. compose of dragon statues that are made with, wood and paint. He was geting ready as usual, eating breakfast, saying goodmornings, enjoy the wonderfull events he had so they are done they went to the car. packed with some clothes, and other utensils that they needed. Everything was good to go. His parents and Damon went in the car and drove off to there destination.

"o shoot, i forgot to watch the daily news on whats going to happen to today, it might rain, and it's cloudy today" his father explained

Damon's mother nod her head " no need dear, i highly doubt it's going to rain on us. even if it did we got our rain coats"

Damon's father agreed and left it at that.

After 3 hours of driveing they past by a hotel. Damon's mother looked at Damon and told him to look for room 567. Damon quickly noded his head and left to search for room 567. Once Damon found it he went back to his parents and told them to come. they reach the door 567 and his father holding the key, put the key in the keyhole and opened it. Damon gagged at the smell. Someone had smoked in the hotel room, and they didn''t remove the smell of it.

"o my this is not very refreshing huh?" Damon's father asked

They both noded and Damon's mother replied "yes we need some air freshers, it's a good thing i got this" showing a rose air refreshener container. His mother sprayed the air with the air refreshener, and removed the smell of tabacco. it was a long day and his mother quickly finish seting up the supplys of the suitcase that they had put in the back of there car. while Damon looked at his bedroom and peak outside the hotel window. the view was amazing. they where maybe 15ft off the ground floor. you might be asking how did this take place? well Damon found a board showing all the rooms up to room 600. that's how he found the room. Damon was stareing at the view when his mother called him for dinner. Damon closed the window and went into the dining room. they ate and soon left to the bedrooms. Damon still thinking about dragon's and still waiting as this is going to be there home for the next month untill he comes back.

It's now morning, Damon woke up, ate his breakfast. and both his parents and himself left the hotel and enter the car. driving towards dragon's park. they went into a large crowded area of cars moving. when suddenly a car pass the red light while his father, driving the car, made a turn and they both crashed in the streets. all the pepole watch at the destruction that had caused. and surpriseing Damon was unharmed in the back of the car but unconscious due to the event. Sirens were heard nearby searching for the car owners and all they found was a boy unconscious under a pile of dead body's. those body's where his parents protecting him from the car crash. saveing his life. His father was imapled with the dents of the shield window while his mother was knocked through the seat, leaving the seat looking like it had been chewed off. Springs were showed on the seat as well. the paramedics came in and took the boy seeing he had no injuries took him to the child abortion center. leaving his parents wraped in covers in the medical truck and being pulled away to a hospital.

Damon stir and saw a doctor. Damon asked what happen, and where his parents were. the doctor replied that they are dead due to the car crash and he was the only one he had survived. Damon was shock with the news and tears came running down on his face. the doctor asked if he had any relatives. Damon glared at him and said no. the doctor states he then had to stay here in the child adoption and told him to not leave the building. Damon noded and slept on the bed, with nothing but his memorys of the death of his parents, crying off untill he sleeps.

Damon woke up and heard voices in his head. it was night and the voices told him to leave before it's to late. he didnt understand nor agrue with it and left. he didn't want to die. He left the child adoption center and was now in the streets siting besides the sidewalk. with no one around. that's when the voice in his head talked to him.

"child you are hurt do you want my help" the voice asked Damon

Damon replied "who are you?"

The voice avoided his question "do you like dragons and do you want them to meet one."

Damon thought for a moment and said yes

"then Young Damon you must allow the darkness to take over you and leave the memorys that have fought you life at hand, let the light leave and let lone the darkness take over" shadows apeared infront of him, _this can't be real_ , he thought.

"o it is real Damon and you must accepted it, you don't want to suffer in the streets and be rot in your own body" Damon was scared but he had no choice, it either he live and be taken by someone else and who knows what they would do to him, beat him, tortrue him, or even use him in any other ways. Or he can leave and be with the dragons that he allways dream of. he made his choice and said his last words

"yes i accept i don't want to remeber the events that had occured, i want to forget everything that i had gone through i don't want to remeber everything, i... i want to be alone please i just don't want to die..." Damon cried full of tears drip from his face.

the shadows came closer to him "very well brother you have chosen to be with us. the mood will be determine on how you act, but dear brother listen to our warnings you will forget who you are, and most importantly you won't fell any emotions sent through you. But, you can retrieve those memorys back and once more turn back to who you become and for the greater cost for us to transport you. do you really agree with these warning Damon our now fond brother?"

Damon Shouted "YES I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE"

the shadow came in a little closer and said " Then damon we shall corrupt you and will place a guardian for you to help you on your travels"

the dark shadows grabed him and pulled towards an open portal that they had created. time stoped in the human realm all of the sudden. Damon lept into the dark portal and was met with... Pure darkness a void of endless cycle of enternity. Damon soon forgot who he was and now was nothing more but a dark figure of the shadows. he is still a human none the less. but his weakness is greater then he had hope for. one day he soon figure out how he end up here in the void.

But, he soon will need to learn how to remeber, To remember what he is and the power he has. and what becomes...

 **The Legend of the shadows brought to life awaken the other half in the convoid of darkness.**

 **Prologue Ended**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of the Shadows : The unending of Truths

Created by Opminion

 **A/N : hello everyone this is my first short story. and I'm also a fan of dragons. i love the art the peps make. so in short in all not the best in writing so don't judge me. i will make mistakes so point that out and i will fix it due time. also i will say its going to be 50 chapters. yes 50 of hard pressing thoughts into hard working inspiring spyro the dragon series. so anyway short to the point hope you guys like reading alot since this is my first time writing a fan fiction. ENJOY!**

 **Note: its a guess it might be 50 chapters long who knows :P**

 **Disclaimer: if any of these characters name that i thought of is another of the authors, then i will gladly change it. please notify me at once if any, at all, will gladly remove or asked for permission to use, i state that i am new to fan fiction and i am aware of the terms of service. thank you for your time reading.**

 **= Temporary**

 **Chapter 1 - It Begins (revised}  
**

 ** _? POV_**

it all started days ago. not enough time to even think about it. all I see is darkness... and more darkness. where am I? and why is everything so... black? dam my head hurts. what's going on! why can't I... Feel anything. why am i here. what is my purpose... well like I said before it started days ago. but it was more like centuries... and I feel.. I feel like avoiding everything...

 **Shadow POV**

"it is time Young one" a voice echoed in the darkness.

"what... who's there?" i asked. at that moment i saw a bright light. as if it was... calling me. I don't know, I just Started to ran for the light. once i walk through it... I saw... grass? and trees?. whats going on? where am I?. then a voice echoed in my head.

"don't fret young one as you are not yourself, in due time you will be known as shadow. that is your name for now"

i asked to the voice "why am i here? better yet what's here?"

The voice spoke in a male like tongue "this place is avalar young one. home to dragons, apes, cheetahs,moles,and lastly the dangerous Wyverns"

"then why am i HERE!" i yelled in my head

"you are here to protect the realm from the powerful enemy that has arise from the depths of the convoid"

i asked again "then who is this enemy and why am i here?"

there was a moment of silence until he speaks "that enemy is your brother, as he to is in darkness but he is evil not like you, you and only you can control the darkness within yourself, as for your brother he is corrupted, tainted and controls another being"

" and what did my brother controls or who?"

"your brother controlled malefor a purple dragon that is created or rather born every 10 generations"

"what's so special about this dragon if i may ask?"

"purple dragons can harness 4 elements, that is fire, ice, electricity, and earth. there is also another dragon that can harness the other elements"

"so what's the other elements?"

"that is fear,wind,poison,and..."

he stop speaking what was the other element? is there something that i don't realized? wait no it could not be can it?"what's the other element i must know" i asked in a worried tone

"it'...Shadow"Shadow? does that mean darkness? it's so clear to me now. he spoke once more again this time rather worried.

"shadow soon you will understand, as for the element shadow its gives the person render them invisible. now you may call me Hasai and i will explain why you are brought here..."

Hasai spoke to me what I was, explaining that I'm more human like and was taken away from the human realm and was transported into the dragon realm. he saw me alone in the streets and told me that i lost my parents to a car accident. he states that my life was destroyed and he corrupted me into a shadow forgetting my memories. i had no feelings i feel was nothing. as for my brother he was apart of me a stray of my memory.

three items spawn in front of me. a katana like feature but rather called a blade since its covered in dark like substance, as for the bow it was taint in red color the up and bottom portion was some what blue, like cyan. then this suit. more like a ninja like garb. i took the items but still wondering how i look like I'm a shadow i don't need this garb.

"o you do need it shadow, as you have vital human features still,even the shadows can't not protect you. and be wary of your emotion as if you lose it the shadow within you will take controls and might end up destroying the world your self"

i shrug in acceptance and wore it and understand that i need to calm my emotions, and yet i have no feelings, or rather emotionless. he later told me that i should find a purple dragon not far from here and ask him to visit warfang a city compose of cheetahs, moles, and dragons. and not to talk to the guardians.

walking along the path i heard some battle cry's assuming apes shouting, and fighting something. i went over to investigate and saw the purple dragon he was being attack by the six apes and getting closer each time. i brought my bow out and shot one of the apes in the head letting out a yelp. seeing the ape die on the floor with it's on blood, i saw the apes look at the decease ape and look directly at me. seeing only anger in there eyes. spyro took the chance of this and kill all the apes with his fire. he later look at me with a curiosity and asked

"who are you?"

"I'm a shadow... erm i mean human" i bowed

"a human? what are humans? if i may ask"

"o well ummm..." i trailed off. how am i suppose to know i don't know much, all i know that Hasai said that i lost my parents and i was alone, nothing else.

"a human Is... I don't know to be honest I lost my memory" i left it at that not giving as much information that is needed.

he shook he head and sighed "well thanks for the help i really need to find someone"

I asked " what happen that let you lose someone?"

he told me that, cynder was he was searching. telling me that she is a black dragoness and the same height as him. they where on a mission given off by the guardians to regroup the remaining survival dragon's. they were attack when a dark figure showed up and separated them taking cynder to a prison camp. i told him i will help him find the prison camp. so begins our long search until we mange to find it in less then an hour. he also told me his name, which is spyro. so looking at the prison camp about fifty apes are guarding, whipping dragons, and patrolling the area. when i saw spyro face i knew that he was mad. making me quickly, and hastily said

"spyro i know what you are thinking don't charge in there blindly thats how you would get yourself killed that way"

he shook his head and looked at me with anger " why would they do this, why"

i comfort spyro " don't worried so much i got a plan you see that explosive barrels over there next to that mining drill?" he nodded "i want you to position your self over there..." pointing to the rocks behind cover where no one is patrolling "and wait for my signal to shoot a fireball okay? i will kill them all"

spyro was shock what i had said "you can't kill them all by yourself umm you forgot to tell me your name" i told him my name is shadow and left it at that.

me and spyro were separated seeing that he is there i waved and give off the signal, but this feeling i just had wants me to have fun, o no it's to late my emotions I...Can't... Stop!

 **Chapter ended!**

 **A/N {edited}: thank you guys for reading i hope you enjoy chapter 1 if not then well I'm just lost if i should even continue it. i do plan on doing 50 chapters though so hmm still thinking about the next chapter where this is going to be more into detail or just short and to the if you see an mistakes on my formatting or anything at all please PM me and i will edit it to make it more less confusing. also I'm gonna rewrite chapter 2 so hang tight! it will all make sense soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of the Shadows : The unending of Truths

Created by OpMinion

 **A/n: And here is chapter 2 enjoy**

 **Note: i forgot to mention that im lazy at doing the characters section, so there is more characters then just spyro and cynder apart just leting you know. so i will update that later in the future as the story progresses.**

 **Chapter 2 : Training {revised}  
**

 **? POV**

where to begin, well i went to a long narrow path i think. about hundread yards i suppose. ugh its useless i don't even know why, but something feels odd in this place as if.. something is eating away from me, this feeling. the feeling to kill, to end the suffering or more likely i want more of it. with this endless cycle of darkness hovering around me. i can't just think what i'm here for. like something a miss, yes something that is a mistake. and what is with this place that makes me feel... like i want to leave and find something. ugh its maybe been hours or months, years?. damit i dont give a darn care about it anymore i just need to sleep. yes just sleep until everything goes away...

 **Shadow POV**

I couldn't control myself i lost my self in my emotions, how did it happen i don't know. i killed every single ape in the area when the explosion happened i didn't remember anything about it all i saw was pure darkness, all i did was finding hope that somehow i would reach the outside world but right now i see darkness.

 **Spyro POV**

i launched a fireball at the explosive barrels near the mining drill and when it hit i saw shadow mindlessly slaying every ape in the area while dodging everything that throws at him i was surprised and scared at what he just did. i didn't take notice and hope i didn't get in his way and walked aloong to the caged dragons there were only three of them the reset ran away. i looked to my left and right and clawed at the chains letting the two dragon's out while thanking me in return. i nodded at them and went to the middle one. it was cynder to my belief she was alive and unharmed but she was unconscious. i nudged cynder and felt a stir until her eyes lock onto mine she grin and said

"what took you so long spyro"

"what you mean you were unconscious in there and decided not to wake up in this cage that you liked" i snicked with my sarcasm

she took noted on that and look outside of the cage and saw shadow slaying more apes as they continue to try and kill him, i saw a lot of blood dripping from shadow's body either it's his or the apes blood slaughtering them one by one with his weird blade. cynder nudge me and asked

"spyro who is or what is that thing?"

"cynder that is a human and his name is shadow" cynder gave a questioned look i sighed and look at the scene that bestow a-pawn me seeing that apes are still trying to kill shadow, but what makes me more curious was how he was acting. i waited until he killed all of them.

 **Shadow POV**

I kept running and still can't find a way out. i must be destroying the world i didn't control my emotions, but how, how did it happen, how did i manage to lose control? i kept walking or pacing rather thinking what to do, a voice echoed in the distance.

"if you want your self back then you gonna have to fight me" a chuckled came, and louder every minute.

"who are you" i asked, he chuckled louder and saw his face, smiling at me.

"I'm you, the other you" smiling devious at me. i wasn't scared and didn't back down.

"what do you mean?" i asked

"what does it look like, I'm the one controlling your body right now killing all those pathetic, weakling of a so called apes"

"THEN STOP IT, STOP CONTROLLING ME" i Yelled

He smirk, then laugh" HAHAHA, you gonna have to win your body back"

he summoned a dark blade like a light saber, he waved it around and waited for me to do something. i thought of something that came into my mind then a light blade appear in my hand. and went into offensive stance as well as him. before the battle starts i asked

"before we begin where are we?"

he chuckled " we are in the void of your mind" he left it at that and begun attacking me.

i dodge swiftly, and strike at his side but notice he blocked it. i begun swing like an arch shape U and he let out a low growl. making him counter and hitting me with his bare hands right into my abdomen. i coughed blood, how did i cough blood? i looked at him for an answer, he laugh at my look and said

"hehehe you think that you are safe in here don't ya, well your just as real as in the outside, which means that if you die, _i can have your body forever_ "

i then got scared at what he just said for a moment, but that didn't stop me i had to kill him.

"but if you kill me i won't die i will still be there, recovering until we battle once more" he smiled

 _dam_ i thought _if he kills me he's going to have his body all to him self, then later join my brother, i wonder if my brother is dealing with the same situation as me *sigh*_ i shrug out of thoughts and begun my offensive stance again. this time more aware of him, i waited until he can't wait and charged at me. he swung his dark blade at me which i avoid, and slash his right side, he grunted seeing bits of darkness falling off of him, i waited again and worked he charge at me again and this time slashing on his left making him fall down in defeat. he gave off a chuckle

"you may have won shadow,but heh, they is just the easy part for you..." he disappeared. what does he mean easy part? i was pushed out of the void into a bright light, knowing i was gaining conscious and now looking at what i had done. a massive deceased apes in the area. i looked around and saw spyro and the black dragoness knowing it was cynder. took a minute and saw that i was holding my light blade. i calm down and put my blade away into the belt. and walk towards spyro and cynder. with a look of fear and some what a nervous expression. i looked at them and they stare at me. i walk a little closer and cynder got in front of spyro making a offensive stance. I later on said

"I'm okay i"m my self calm down i don't really want to hurt you..." she interrupted me

"i don't think so creature or what ever you are, you are not killing spyro or me"

i sighed and walked twenty inches away from them. they took notice. cynder leaving here offensive stance while spyro walk towards me. in pursuit tagging along behind spyro was cynder. spyro looked at me and asked

"shadow is it you, you sure? you were different while you were killing the apes back there"

i stuttered for a moment and said "I...I lost control of myself..." trailing off at the end

i told them that i had to fight myself to remove the control that was place a-pawn me, to release the darkness i had, cynder looked at me with curious expression on her face, and told her and spyro a little more about my self then i needed to. they were shock when i said "I'm being controlled by darkness" but later, i was myself overtime i reassure them. in the meantime while we were talking it was getting dark. so we walk along the road passing by a lake and set up camp. i brought some logs to make a fire pit, while spyro use his fire elements to lit the pit up. they both slept while i was still wide awake I'm not much a sleeper since i had no emotion what so ever but still known to be there somehow i just don't fell it. still wondering what's going to happen, and what will i do when i get to warfang. everything is so confusing and yet still have the time to figure it out. but more curious is what my other self in the void said about easy part. still feeling gunned down through my thoughts i waited untill the sun has arise and conflict the morning events that later on might occur

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **A/N: if anyone has ideas or tips that i can use to make my story a bit more intresting let me know. and i will see you in the next chapter Peace!**

 **Note: a bit shorter i guess because i ran out of ideas next chapter would be a bit more intresting with a little help from a special someone that i will point out in the end :D**


End file.
